An Amuto Fairytale
by AxS-forever1124
Summary: Amu's going to get married to Tadase when she really doesn't want to, Ikuto's on the run from Easter and jumps on a balcony with amu on it, what happens when these two meet? Will it be love at first sight or war at first sight? Have to read to find out.


**An Amuto Fairytale!!**

Amu Hinamori stood on her balcony, taking in the deliciousness of the crisp spring air that surrounded her. The stars and moon shone brightly, making her candles useless fixtures that stood unlighted near her hand. There was a slight breeze making her pink hair sway into the line of her amber gaze. The night was peaceful, the town below was sleeping and quiet, so very quiet. She sighed softly.

Her father sat with a man she barely knew Tadase Hotori in their dinning room, discussing a marriage that he hoped would take between Mr. Hotori and herself. She'd known Mr. Hotori would begin calling her after that day in town. But she hoped he would court her instead of claiming love at first sight and asking her hand immediately. Despite what she had been raised to believe was the way it was meant to be, she did not find a marriage decided by her father in her best interest. She wanted someone who would love her without her position in society or her looks.

Both would someday fade and she would be left with an empty heart and a disloyal husband, as so many other women had. Contrary to what "women were supposed to hope for," she did not believe in the idea of love at first sight. How could one have love without working at it? Her mother had told her the story of her own marriage; She hadn't even liked Tsumugu Hinamori when she had married him. In fact, until several months after their marriage, she hadn't talked to him except in situations where she was forced to.

But they'd fallen in love, surely enough. With a lot of work, Midori had fallen for Tsumugu. But Amu did not want that for herself. **I do not wish to marry him,** she wanted to say that to say that to her father. **He is not the one for me. **Than her father would ask who was, who she wanted. He would allow her anything if she just told him what she wanted. **I have not met him met him yet, but I'll find, Until than I will not love another.**

The sound of racing horses caught her attention, pulling her out of her out of her mind's reservoir, her head swiveling to her left to see, several of Easter's best horse man racing the street behind her house. **What could they possibly be doing at so late an hour? They will wake the entire at this rate! **Easter was self-appointed police- like agency that, instead of throwing criminals in jail force them to work for their agency to " atone their sins." But it had quickly become over come with the corrupt and now decided between who could live and who would die.

They became power-hungry while saying that they were doing God's work. As the men neared, Amu couldn't believe how stupid they were. Chasing criminals so loudly would only help the criminal hide. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth while wrapping his arm around her waist, dragging her back into the shadows of her private quarters against a hard chest. Her breathing became swift and harsh. **What does this man plan on doing? **Her eyes began to tear.

There was no doubt in her mind that his plan were dishonorable and would leave her in ruin. She quickly herself under control. The moment his hand leaves her mouth, she would scream, alerting her father and Mr. Hotori to her predicament. **I will fight, **she warned the man in her mind. **Mark my words, I will fight to the very death.**

Warm breath touched her ear as a husky voice whispered " I apologize for such a rude gesture, but after they pass, I will take my leave. There is no reason to be so frightened." His hold loosened on her slightly " Just stay silent and I will not hurt you." Relaxing against his hold, she nodded her head slowly. When his hand began to loosen over her mouth, she wonder how such a idiotic criminal had not been caught. **Does he believe I will not scream?**

Instead of letting her go, he spun her around, facing her to him. He looked like a god to her with his midnight blue hair and blue-purple eyes that have many mysteries untold to anyone and they look like they could see right past her eyes, he had clothes of the rich she wondered why he was being chased by Easter. She looked like a angel sent down to heaven just for him she had bubble gum pink hair, amber gold eyes that drew him in, and she wore a long black cocktail dress that showed she was rich. "W-who a-are y-you?" Amu asked blushing and stuttering from the closeness from him and her. Her voice were like bells to his ears.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi and you are my little strawberry?" He asked smirking at the end of his sentence. " Well Tsukiyomi I am Amu Hinamori." She told the young man in front of her with her "cool and spicy" tone that everyone told her ever since she been 11 years- old. " You can cut the act around me I can see right through that little façade of yours and please call me Ikuto, **Amu."**Ikuto said seductively at the end with Amu's name making her blush.

"Fine I will if you come back get me before midnight tomorrow Ikuto." Amu said still with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "OK I will but promise me one thing if Easter comes tell them you don't know me OK? Ikuto asked "I will l-love y-you I-kuto." " I love you my little strawberry Amu." Before he left he gave her a kiss on her lips and left from the balcony.

What Amu nor Ikuto knew that Tadase Hotori was at the bottom of the balcony and heard everything he was jealous beyond words he ran to Easter to tell them about his new discovery.

**The Next Morning**

Amu couldn't wait for Ikuto she kept looking at the clock to see what time it was. "BANG-BANG!" Amu ran to the door hoping it was Ikuto but all she saw were two Easter men with swords in their hands. "We're here to you Amu Hinamori." The first guy with a gray mustache said smelling like fresh blood that almost made Amu puke.

Amu's parents were in their quarters and couldn't hear anything. The second man took a rope out and tied it around Amu's whole body with a sword to her chest right in front of her heart. They dragged her outside on the street it was almost midnight and Amu knew Ikuto would be coming to get her soon. "Tic- lat, Tic-lat" Amu heard a horse trotting up her street. Amu stood up and got her bloody hands free from the tight rope and held the sword to her heart.

She looked down the street and saw Ikuto's midnight blue hair. "I will always love you my dear Ikuto." Amu said before she stabbed the sword into her heart and making a piercing scream to let her love know not to come, she dropped to the floor with her own blood surrounding her. While Ikuto was riding his horse he saw someone laying there on the street motion less and blood all around the body. He got closer until he saw…. His love of his life dead on the floors street, he jumped off his horse and went by the one person he ever loved, he felt tears running down his face .

( **Back round music You Raise me up Listen to while reading, I do not own!)**

**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary When troubles come and my heart burdened be Then, I am still and wait here in the silence Until you come and sit awhile with me****You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas, I am strong, when I am on your shoulders-You raise me up, to more than I can be There is no life - no life without its hunger;Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;But when you come and I am filled with wonder,Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas am strong, when I am on your shoulders You raise me up, to more than I can be You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas, I am strong, when I am on your shoulders You raise me up, to more than I can be You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas, I am strong, when I am on your shoulders You raise me up, to more than I can be You raise me up, to more than I can be**

Ikuto took the sword from Amu's hand and stabbed himself in the heart and fell to the floor next to the one he fell in love with. " I will be with you soon my dear little strawberry Amu." That were the last words he said before closing his eyes and there heart beats stopped together.

**THE END!**

**Sam: PLEASE R&R**

**This was my first story so tell me how I did!!! BIE!**

**Srry if it was bad I tried rly hard 2 do this and the ending was a little rushed!**


End file.
